the_land_of_edrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Hawksworth
Hawksworth is a city in Edraria. It is the capital, and the main settlement on The Land of Edraria RPG Minecraft adventure map. It offers the most quests, books merchants in the whole Land. History In 852 B.V, before towns, kings and queens, Lands (countries), castles and political correctness, there were two clans. - Hawksworth, City of Oak In 852 B.V the two clans; Clan Unfekt and Clan Purkest, held and uneasy peace. The two clans both wanted to build their city on the ground that Hawksworth now stands due to it's greatly rich soil. The tension created a political stalemate between the two clans, neither advancing on the opportunity in fear or retaliation from the other. One morning a child from Clan Unfekt wandered too far from home, and into the Purkest territory. Believing the child to be a spy, and due to the area being trespassed onto, a Clan Purkest soldier shot down the child. When Clan Unfekt found out about the child's death, they declared war on Purkest, beginning a brutal and bloody war. In around 850 B.V, after two years of bloodshed, the two clans admitted their defeat. They came together to form the Treaty of Unity, a truce to never wage war on Edraria's soil again. After the treaty was formed, the remaining clans people started to build a city together. Hawksworth was founded. A king needed to be crowned. In the tradition clan's way, the strongest warrior who proved themselves worthy was elected. Krach Stormclaw killed 64 wolves an one hour and rose to the throne. In the year of Zamphast's attempt to emerge into Edraria from his plane (year 0), Verna sacrificed herself, sealing herself and the demon into his plane forever. The Cathedral of Verna was built in her honor. Due to the extremely and magically rich soil, the trees in Hawksworth grew to almost full size within months. In 25 B.V, Queen Seirye II decided to, instead of cutting down the trees only for them to grow again from the stumps, to let them grow. Some of the citizens of Hawksworth were originally unhappy about the decision, holding protests, some shouting out racial slurs due to Seirye being a half-elf, believing that she made the decision because she wished to imitate the Zylithian Forest to feel more at home. 'Tree climber' and 'Barking mad' were among the insults. Eventually, they came to love the trees and the atmosphere they created, and so the protests ceased, leading to Hawksworth's iconic look. In 446 A.V, Queen Jorrisli Ironfoot ordered for the Hawksworth Lighthouse to be built. Trade and Production Like the rest of Edraria, Hawksworth is more of a buying and trading settlement than a producing one. Although it produces stone, wood, wheat, fish and livestock, the majority of the goods traded are from elsewhere. Hawksworth mine produces the stone and iron ore for the city, the two wheat fields and windmills produce flour and straw, the fishing vessels at the Lighthouse catch and sell fish and Kirdun Farm produces wool and a small amount of meat. Services Hawksworth offers the widest variety of services available to the player in the game. It is home to the only library, purchasable house, true enchanting area, school and cathedral in Edraria. The services in Hawksworth include: * A marketplace * Cathedral of Verna * A library * The Verna Museum * Krewsor's Fresh Meat butcher * Alchemy Supplies * Blacksmith * Currency Exchanger * Silver Axe Inn * Verna Shrine * School * Kirdun Farm * Baker * Jesga's Woodworks * 2 Noticeboards * Artifact merchant (market) * Ender chest * Purchasable house - Gravelway Manor * Enchanting area (see The Magic Key quest) Characters * See Characters Quests * See Quests Trivia * There is a tale of a thief who hid several chests around Hawksworth. * Hawksworth was no defensive walls due to the Treaty of Unity preventing all war. * Despite it's peace, Hawksworth still has guards. * Hawksworth has an orphanage. * There is a halfling who lives in a house built into the ground, and references The Lord of The Rings on multiple occasions. * Hawksworth was originally going to be the only city in Edraria. This was changed with the concep of Wiltarn. * King Roland Goldbane's character is actually back-to-front on his throne. * _Ryuk_ completed the main part of Haksworth on his birthday. * Hawksworth was the first settlement completed in The Land Of Edraria adventure map. Images